


Многое и малое

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Многое и малое

– Извините, – нахмурилась женщина. – Вы говорите, что нам нечего больше и просить? Разве это честно? Если вам дано много – разве порядочно отказать другому в малом?  
Перед ней магистр Йода внезапно оказался похож на нашкодившего мальчишку – и Квай-Гон чуть не рассмеялся. На его памяти такое было впервые. Захотелось остановить мгновение и полюбоваться.  
А потом он её узнал.  
И очередной раз подумал, что случайные порывы души всегда к месту.

А тогда Шми Скайуокер с подозрением поглядела на него:  
– Минуточку. С чего это вдруг такая щедрость?  
И наверняка он тогда выглядел не намного солиднее Йоды сейчас.  
– С того, что я не могу иначе, – развёл руками Квай-Гон. – Простите. Я сентиментальный идиот.  
Она рассмеялась. И – он готов был в этом поклясться – подумала «похоже на то». Спорить не хотелось. В конце-то концов она была права.

Магистра надо было спасать. Иначе его, бедолагу, ждал бы очень сильный стресс – к спору с уверенной в своей правоте женщиной Йода готов не был.  
– Простите, – привычно улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Уверяю вас, мэм, здесь далеко не все настолько нетактичны. Может, я смогу вам помочь? Или хотя бы развлечь?  
– Благодарю. Я не скучаю, – и в её глазах он безошибочно прочитал – «А я помню. Вы сентиментальный идиот».

Но три часа спустя они вдвоём сидели в баре и не обращали внимания на шуточки гуманоида-бармена. Им было о чём поговорить.  
Например – кому же на самом деле дано много.  



End file.
